


Fracta

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk Knocturne dan IHAfest Oktober. Bahasa mereka adalah bahasa yang berbeda. Bukan bahasa perdamaian seperti yang kita miliki. Tema ditampilkan secara implisit. warning: kekerasan, bahasa yg dipakai, pov menjebak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracta

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Tak ada keuntungan materil yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fic ini.  
>  **Rating/Genre** : T/General  
>  **Warning** : tidak akurat, bahasa yang diucapkan tokoh, sudut pandang yg dipakai, canon berdasarkan sejarah PD II

Langit kota Berlin masih berwarna abu-abu rupanya. Satu, dua hari ternyata tidak cukup untuk membuat mesiu di udara mengendap di tanah.

Ah, tapi bisa juga karena Amerika terlalu bersemangat membombardir Jerman sehingga udara menjadi seperti ini.

Yah, Kapitalis Boros. Tidak bisa tenang untuk tidak menghamburkan amunisi dan perbekalan. Tidak seperti Tentara Merah yang bisa memanfaatkan apa pun yang tersisa dari perang. Tidak sabaran dan selalu tergesa-gesa. Mengejutkan sekali jika nanti dia berhasil menemukan Jerman lebih dulu daripada Tentara Merah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jerman, kira-kira ada di mana, ya? Hmm... Coba dirasakan. Coba dirasakan. Pasti Jerman bisa ditemukan. Hmm...

Ah! Ketemu! Dia di Barat Laut. Di gedung tua bekas...  _humm_... kelihatannya seperti percetakan. Tapi kenapa tidak ada tentara Amerika seorang pun, ya?

"Kita kemana sekarang?"

"Ke sana," ke arah gedung bekas terbakar itu. Ada Jerman di sana.

... dan ada Amerika juga... Dia sudah sampai lebih dulu.

Amerika terlalu senang bermain-main tapi tidak suka kekerasan. Beruntung sekali Jerman bertemu dengannya lebih dulu. Jika tidak, mungkin nasibnya akan sama dengan mayat-mayat hangus dan seperti daging bakar di sini.

Tapi bukankah itu lebih bagus daripada terbujur kaku karena udara musim dingin? Hipotermia?

" _Hilf uns_...  _Hilf uns_ —" samar-samar suara anak kecil terdengar.

Ah. Itu dia bocah yang meminta tolong. Dia berjalan sempoyongan ingin bantuan dari Tentara Merah rupanya. Wah sungguh bocah yang kuat. Tapi kenapa orang-orang memintanya untuk berhenti mendekat?

" _Geh und sterben, Rote Arme_ —"

DOR!

Bocah itu ambruk dengan sepatunya masih di tangan. Dia tak berhasil mengenai  _RoteArmee_ , Tentara Merah, yang dia benci. Justru dia sendiri yang mati.

Malang sekali nasibmu, Bocah. Berharap yang mendatangimu adalah tentara kebanggaan negaramu. Tapi yang datang justru tentara musuh.

Abaikkan saja. Akan selalu ada orang-orang yang membenci dan mengharapkan para penyelamat mati seperti keinginan bocah ini. Abaikkan saja. Satu nyawa tidak lebih berharga daripada ratusan ribu yang sudah dibantai Jerman.

Sekarang waktunya bertemu dengan Jerman dan membuatnya membayar nyawa yang sudah dia ambil.

* * *

Kelihatannya mereka asyik sekali bergelut sehingga tidak tahu sedang ditonton dari luar.

Amerika berkali-kali menerjang tapi Jerman berhasil menghindar. Amerika meninju perut tapi Jerman berhasil menahan kepalannya. Amerika menendang paha kiri tapi Jerman masih sanggup berdiri. Amerika meninju pelipis kanan, Jerman akhirnya tersungkur. Secepat itu pula Amerika menindihnya.

" _Don't be stubborn, Germany. Your attempt is futile so is your resistance. You will get nowhere—"_

" _Ich weigere mich aufzugeben!_ "

Wajah Jerman kelihatan sedih tapi tetap berteriak-teriak. Apa dia teringat teman-temannya yang meninggalkannya satu-persatu?

Jadi Jerman tak mau menyerah? Terlihat dari usahanya selama bertahun-tahun, mana mungkin dia mau menyerah, memang.

Tapi Amerika juga keras kepala. Tidak mau menyakiti Jerman dan hanya mengikat tangan Jerman di bagian belakang kursi dengan dasinya.

Bodoh kau, Amerika. Dia akan melawan meski kau begitukan.

Dan benar saja. Jerman mendorong Amerika ke samping sampai oleng. Pikir lagi jika ingin membuat jera. Harusnya bukan seperti itu—

"—Tapi seperti ini."

BUGH!

Suara yang timbul karena pipa bertemu dengan perut Jerman ternyata merdu juga, ya?

Ah, dan Jerman pingsan karenanya.

" _God dammit! What did just you do, Commie? He will not speak up after you hit him! Now you already screw up my work and I will gain nothing!_ "

Dan keluhan Amerika terus berlanjut sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Untungnya kami tidak terburu-buru dan tentara NAZI sudah kami taklukkan.

Amerika terus saja mengeluh lebih baik dirundingkan daripada memakai kekerasan seperti tadi. Tidak berguna dan justru menambah perkara.

Aku tidak peduli, Amerika. Sejak dari dulu kita sudah mengenal kekerasan sebagai alat bertukar pikiran. Dari perang yang kita lalui. Dari pemberontakan yang kita alami. Mereka menggunakan kekerasan untuk mencapai tujuan.

Jika ini tidak efektif, apalagi yang akan kita gunakan?

" _Yes Comrade, if violence is not our language, so, what do you suppose to use to communicate our idea?_ "

Bleh. Rasanya baru saja meneguk racun setelah menggunakan bahasamu. Bahasa yang hanya dimengerti orang-orang sepertimu, Kapitalis.

Aku tak mendengarkan omonganmu selanjutnya. Aku harus segera membawa Jerman ke tempatku meski harus membopongnya seperti pengantin perempuan begini.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Rusia tidak seperti biasa karena saya duga sebenarnya dia agak waras. Bahasa yang dipakai adalah bahasa Rusia sehingga bahasa Inggris dan Jerman tetap saya tulis tanpa menerjemahkannya ke Indonesia.  
> Untuk lele: maaf telat. Semoga terhibur. #bow  
> last, rnr?


End file.
